Riding High
by B0N35
Summary: probies come to the LA headquarters, a bizarre case and a strange turn of events brings out a long kept secret...R R.. T just in case for later :
1. Chapter 1

Been Gone a while....enjoy even though it may be a little rusty...

The motorcycle gunned down the highway, overtaking cars and zipping in and out of lanes. It zoomed pass a stationary line of traffic into the center of LA. It switched gears and disappeared off down the road.

It was Probie day at NCIS OSP. Young, eager, hopeful agents milled around in the courtyard as they waited for their name to be called. Callen and Sam watched from their desks as the nervous men and women waited.

"Wonder which on we're gonna get?" Callen said, Sam grunted and continued to read his paper.

There was loud roar outside and the sound of tyres screeching.

"Kensi" they said in unison. The agents all turned around to watch as the doors opened as Callen and Sam went to greet Kensi Blye, the third agent to their team; Young, beautiful and deadly. The agents muttered amongst themselves as they watched the person astride motorbike cut the engine and stand the bike up. Callen grinned at the bike Kensi was driving, fast, bold, funny and hot. Really Hot. Kensi pulled off her helmet and whipped back her hair, tossing it over her should and letting it trail down her back, she threw them a dazzling smile and got off her bike. Callen's heart jumped as she came over and hugged them both, his hands lingering on her back, the smell of her shampoo and the exhilaration practically radiating from her. The probationary agents watched with envy and admiration as they walked back in,

"Why is there a nerd gathering in our courtyard?" Kensi asked, Sam chuckled,

"Hetty's grand collection" Kensi grinned and began to check the hotter of the guys out. Callen felt a stab of jealousy as her eyes lingered on some guy's ass.

"Miss Blye" Hetty's voice rang out over the courtyard.

"Busted" Sam muttered, Kensi stuck out her tongue and turned to look for Hetty. She stood behind them dressed in signature black suit and brooch.

"Hetty, what can I do for you?" Kensi said putting on her ever-so-innocent smile.

"I need you, Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna to do a little favour for me. The Probies need training." Kensi grinned as she turned to face G and Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later and they were down in the locker room, waiting for the Probie agents to arrive. Kensi was stretching, doing a handstand and doing the splits in mid air. G stood back and enjoyed the view as she stretched over sideways, groaning as her back cracked. The lift tinged and the first round of agents arrived, a group of young, cocky and arrogant men.

They filed in, dressed in standard issue gym clothes and trainers. Sam came up behind G and chuckled,

"This is the lot" Kensi grinned and held onto Callen's shoulder for support as she stretched her quads. He enjoyed her touch as she squeezer tighter to keep her balance. Sam stepped forward and introduced himself, G and finally Kensi. A lot of the guys kept their eyes focused on Kensi as he talked. Kensi flashed a flirtatious smile and switched legs, turning around in the process.

"You're letting them enjoy this far too much Kenz." Callen warned her, she grinned and whispered in his ear,

"Exactly" Callen shook his head and listened to what Sam was saying. They spent the next hour and a half practising situations an agent might encounter and other scenarios.

Callen and Kensi returned with Sam to the courtyard and flopped down in chairs. Nate smiled and then frowned as Kensi took off her shoes and put up her feet on her desk. He shook his head and said,

"Hetty wants you upstairs" The trio nodded and left the room. Sam arrived in the room first and clapped his hands.

"What have we got Eric?" He boomed, Hetty turned around sharply facing them. They immediately stepped back, guilty of something they were sure.

"Miss Blye, when was the last time you went home?" Kensi's brow furrowed and Callen wanted to laugh at the cute expression on her face but the situation seemed important so he kept a straight face.

"Um...last night around 7ish, why?"

"Not that home..." Kensi's face paled.

"What's going on?" G asked, his eyes flicking from Kensi to Hetty as the two women stared at each other.

"Hetty..." Sam said. Hetty watched Kensi slowly who chewed her lip, like she did whenever she was pondering a thought.

"Not for a while I guess."She said after a moment. G and Sam looked at each other bewildered.

"Because your Mother has just reached the top ten wanted list, and we're having trouble finding her." Kensi took a step back, Callen touched her lower back in comfort, also ready to catch her if she fell.

"My Mom?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kensi leaned against the wall outside, it was drizzling lightly and the rain chilled her skin. She wiped her eyes, regretting it immediately as she knew her mascara was going to smudge. She couldn't believe what was happening, her mom. Someone she hadn't thought about in a long time, someone she hadn't spoken to. She remembered the last time she had seen her Mother in about 10 years, she remembered her 16th birthday, and money collected from relatives and savings, purchased a ticket to Portugal and flew half way round the world to see someone she hadn't in about 12 years. She remembered that summer clearly. The wildest time of her life, the parties the fights... she was still lost in thought right until Callen was leaning beside her.

"You okay?" His voice was soft and full of comfort; she took a deep breath and nodded,

"It's just, my mom and I.... well it's been a while." Callen nodded and slipped his arm around her, she leaned her head on his should and closed her eyes. She wished that she could stay like this for a long time and forget about what was going to happen. The inevitable.

"Come on, you're going to catch a cold" Callen steered her inside and to her desk. Sam, Eric and Nate were with Hetty upstairs.

Upstairs...

"Valencia Alvera, Portuguese National, know ties with Porto Mafia groups, however diplomatically protected in over 46 countries." Eric read out, Hetty's lips twitched and she sighed.

"That will make things a little more difficult, Sam, take Mr. Callen and talk to the Interpol Agent who is presently waiting for you in the Boathouse." He nodded and disappeared. Hetty looked back at the picture on the screen; she could see the same kind of mischievous flint and gorgeous features her daughter had inherited. This was not going to be easy.

Kensi strode towards her desk. She wrenched her phone off the cradle and punched in the number. She waited, first ring, second ring, third ring.

"hello"

"Silva?"

"Kensi, why are you calling me?"

"José's café, 11 sharp." She hung up and grabbed her jacket.

Kensi parked her motorcycle outside a downtown restaurant. The tables outside were filled with people of various ages and sizes but there was a clear racial divide. There were Chinatowns, Little India, Italian districts but this was Portuguese town. A few heads nodded in recognition but quickly turned back to their coffee, nobody messed or screwed with the Alvera family. Kensi picked her way into the Restaurant entrance and greeted the Cafe's namesake, Jose. He was a small guy with sprout of white hair coming out of his head, ears and nose. He had a thick walrus moustache that trembled when he spoke and old, wary eyes, used to the danger and violence that passed through his town. he jerked his thumb at a booth towards the back and Kensi sat down and got comfortable as she waited for her guest to arrive. It gave her some time to think. She thought back to the summer she spent in Portugal, chilling on the beach, sailing in the Mediterranean. Meeting gang members, eating dinner with the prestigious Mafia family. She chuckled to herself, the door tinkled and he walked in.

Silva D'antonio was in a league of his own. He wore a charcoal grey pinstripe suit with a lilac shirt and stripy tie. His elegant cheek bones gave him a classy look while the light stubble that coated his chin gave him a dark sexy style. His hazel eyes sparkled as he saw Kensi and sat down across from her.

"Thanks for coming"

"Its been a while"

"I need a favour"

"Yes"

"Can you get hold of my Mom?"

"For any particular reason?"

"She'll know"

He wrote himself a note on a napkin and slipped it in his pocket.

"So..." He said smiling, taking a sip of water.

"So?"

"So how have you been?". Kensi chuckled and smiled.

"I'm fine, life had been good to me" He smiled and Kensi's phone chirped. It was a text from Sam telling her to get back pronto. She stood up and thanked Silva for coming. He smiled in his perfect charming way. SMASH. The glass behind Kensi's head shattered as a bullet sliced through.


	4. Chapter 4

Kensi hit the floor and rolled over, slicing her arm on the shattered glass. The pain made her eyes water but she ignored it and drew her gun. She knelt on one knee peeping out of the window to take in the scene. There were people running around screaming, a group of men swarmed in the front door, firing rounds towards her booth. She fired back. Hitting one, two, three guys, but more just swarmed in. What the hell was going on? She ducked and ran underneath the bar as glass bottles and liquid tipped down on her. She moved faster. She could feel someone running after her. She turned and nearly shot Silva who had been racing behind her. She threw him past her and he shot out the back door and into the street. Kensi moved to follow him but was blocked by another man. He smiled and something struck the back of her head. She felt blood seep down the back of her neck before finally passing out.

The team were standing in the ops room running through a list of possibilities when the phone call came. Callen and Sam raced out first, Eric giving them directions to the scene. They arrived and slammed the doors of the car shut. Callen took in the scene around them; the cafe in front was a mess, broken glass everywhere, some blood stains, medics, and police. Sam was already moving towards the ruins when Callen realised what they were doing there anyway.

"Where is she?" He asked the first cop he saw after showing his ID. He jerked his thumb towards a Paramedic who was currently leaning over a familiar figure. They could see the curly brown hair, scraped back into a loose ponytail. The tanned skin was dyed an unpleasant dark red as the blood crusted around cuts and wounds. The doctor had just finished examining her head, which currently had several bandages wrapped around the base of her head and neck. She grinned as they came into sight. Sam chuckled and grinned back but Callen stayed looking shocked as his eyes travelled over the blood on her shirt.

"It's not all mine" Kensi said quietly and reassuringly to Callen. Sam took the underlying hint and went to check on the scene and get a report from the LAPD. Callen moved closer and touched Kensi's arm before turning to the paramedic for a briefing.

"She has sustained cuts to her arms and legs, mainly wounds from glass shards, a minor scratch from what looks like a very lucky escape with a bullet and finally a blow to the back of the head which caused bleeding and her to pass out." Callen nodded in thanks and the medic moved away. He gently stroked the side of Kensi's face and whispered,

"Why didn't you take back up?" Kensi almost laughed only it seemed to hurt so she grimaced instead.

"I was only going for lunch" Callen gave a brief smile and Kensi saw what she had been looking for, he as angry, just worried- Worried that he might have lost her. She opened her mouth to question this when Sam came back.

"I'm having security footage sent back to Eric, along with reports" G nodded and said

"I think we should Kensi out of here, in case someone comes back." Sam agreed and went to distract the paramedic while Callen half carried and half supported Kensi back to the car. She smiled as he gently lowered her into the car and laid her down o the back seat. Sam came back and they drove back to headquarters.

Kensi squirmed as Hetty poured antiseptic onto a cotton wad and cleaned her cuts. She whimpered as it stung and gave Callen a reproaching look as he stood by and smiled. Hetty put a thermometer in her mouth and continued her scolding,

"Why on earth didn't you call for back up?"

"I wath going for lunth." Kensi said with difficulty due to the thermometer. Hetty finished and said,

"Shower, change and an explanation". Kensi nodded meekly and hobbled off to the shower. Callen watched her go carefully. Hetty watched him instead.

"Be careful Mr. Callen"

"For any particular reason?"

"Her history is a painful and danegerous one. She will need you". With that Hetty walked away leaving Callen to wonder what this little lady knew and what was going to happen.


End file.
